Teenage Experiences
by Gracepearlpage
Summary: CeCe and Rocky are normal teens. They drink... and the party, hard. Can CeCe make her and deuce's relationship work? Will Rocky find love? Will Gunther go a little to far into the world of partying? This story is the life of normal teenagers.R/R :
1. Chapter 1

**Shake it up fan fiction**

Chapter 1

"Shit!" I screamed as a I fell off of my colorful bed at six AM.

"Watch your language young lady!" My mother said annoyed as she pulled the pink blanket off my bed and put it in a basket.

"Kay mom."I groaned coming through my bright red hair.

I got dressed and went to the kitchen. I put my bag on the counter and poured my cereal.

"Cece, what are these?" Flynn asked taking a pack of cigarettes from my bag.

"Oh, nothing you little shit. I, I told you to stay out of my bag!" I said stuttering.

_Why did he have to be so fucking hard to lie to! I can spew out lies to other people like nobody's business! But with him, he's just so innocent and cute. _I thought as she sat down to eat.

"Okay. Cece, can you make me cereal?" Flynn asked.

"Yeah" I said when I finished my cereal. Then I got up and gave him some cereal.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Rocky said as she climbed into my house through the window and sat on the couch.

"What's up bitch?" I laughed as she sat on the couch too.

"nothing." She said.

Then Flynn got up and went to his room to get dressed.

Ten minutes later he came out in a t- shirt and jeans holding an I-pod.

We walked Flynn to school and then went to our school.

The day dragged by and we got detention for putting a lit cigarette on our math teacher's chair that burned a whole through her skirt.

After detention we went to my house to give my mother an excuse for not coming home for the rest of the night and did the same for Rocky. Then we headed to Deuce's house and entered the house. The music was blaring and there were people everywhere. We went to the kitchen and got some beers then we hit the dance floor.

Rocky was grinding on a hot drunk guy and I was making out with Deuce in the back against a wall.

I took deuce's hand and led it to my chest, "Touch me!" I giggled. Then we were making out with Deuce's hands groping my breasts for ten minutes. Rocky was starting to get a little drunk and she had gone up stairs with the random drunk guy.

But Rocky and I had made a pact to keep each other from losing our virginities at a party. No matter how hard we partied, we were going to save it for someone we loved. I noticed her going upstairs and I stopped making out with Deuce and made my way towards Rocky. I lit up a cig and walked upstairs to the room Rocky and the guy were getting it on in.

I walked in, pulled Rocky off of him, and picked up her discarded shirt from the ground.

"Fuck CeCe! Get the Hell out!" Rocky slurred, taking a swig of beer. I ignored her and threw her pink fishnet shirt at her then stuck the end of my cigarette in the guys arm.

"Get out you smelly bastard!" I yelled and helped Rocky down the stairs. Then I signaled Deuce and he came outside.

"Hey babe, I have to take Rocky to Tinka's house." I said and kissed my boyfriend goodnight.

I dialed Gary Wilde's number so he could pick us up and he got their within ten minutes.

"sorry about the short notice Gary. I didn't know Rocky would get so fucking drunk!" I laughed as I helped Rocky into the truck and then got in myself. He drove us to Tinka's apartment building and we crashed on her couch.


	2. Chapter 2

Shake it up fan fiction

Chapter 2

Rocky's POV

"Wake up CeCe!" I yelled. Tinka's parents had gotten a call from the police at like 4 AM and I had to carry CeCe into a closet because she wouldn't wake up when we had to hide from Tinka's strict parents. We had fell asleep in the closet and it was noon. We promised our parents we would be home by two this afternoon. We still had to get Flynn from school, in 30 minutes. Across town.

CeCe got up and got ready quickly. We went to Tinka's room to see if she was still here. She wasn't, she must have been at the police station with her parents. Gunther had been arrested last night for underage drinking, or at least getting caught!

We went to the street corner to get a cab, one came, and thank God the driver was a man!

When we didn't have money we let the driver 'explore' so we didn't have to pay.

We got in and took off our shirts so we were in only our bras.

"What are you doing?" the cab driver asked looking confused.

I put my hand under my bra and played with my breast while I said," We don't have money. But will this work?"

Then CeCe leaned forward and begged,"Please!"

The driver smiled and said," Alright then, if you want me to drive you girls, I get to finger **you**," he said pointing at me. "while you eat the red head's pussy."

Then he climbed in the back and I pulled off my skirt while CeCe did the same. Then CeCe straddled my face and I started to play with her clit with my tongue while the driver's fingers pumped in and out of me. When I came he let us dress and he drove us to Flynn's school.

We walked home with Flynn and we went into CeCe's apartment. Her mother was pacing the living room and screamed when we came in.

"Oh! CeCe! Rocky! Are you alright? You aren't drunk are you? Or high?" Ms. Jones came running towards us, good thing we brushed our teeth and rinsed. But why was she freaking out so much?

She had us breath on her and she looked in our eyes for like two minutes until she concluded that we had either covered our tracks or we didn't do anything.

"That Gunther kid was arrested last night at my precinct! And I thought maybe you were with him since you hang out with his sister." Ms. Jones said quickly.

"no mom we don't do that. You don't have to worry." CeCe lied easily.

I went back to my apartment and went though the same drill with my mom, CeCe's mom had obviously talked to her! Ty was in his room rocking out to some annoying rock music. I went in his room without invitation to find him sitting at his desk with a beer in his hand and a pen in the other.

I took the beer out of his hand and took a swig.

"You really shouldn't drink yet lil' sis. What are you twelve now?" he asked laughing as he stole his beer back.

"I'm fourteen Ty!"

"Soon to be baby girl!" he just loves to annoy me. I turned 14 in a month! BIG FUCKING DEAL!

I went into the kitchen and grabbed some crackers. Then I got out my cell phone and texted CeCe.

**Me: What u doin?**

**CeCe: Nothin. Just talking to Flynn**

**Me: Can I come down?**

**CeCe: yea hurry up tho. mom is at the store she busted me cuz I txted gunther yesterday and she thnks I was with him or sumthin**

**Me: Kay**

Then I went through the windows into her place. I went into her room and saw Flynn sitting on her bed watching CeCe pick out an outfit. Flynn and CeCe had always been really close, he told her everything, all the secrets of a nine year old!

"So, CeCe, what's sex?" Flynn asked innocently, "I heard it at school today."

The words escaped my mouth before I could think I was so shocked," What the fuck did you just say?"

"Rocky! He's nine!" CeCe said," Flynn, sex is something that you do with someone you love, that you want to marry." She tried to explain without getting graphic.

"Cool." Flynn said as he got up and went to make a sandwich .

"Shit, Rock he's like nine! Don't say fuck in front of him!" she laughed and shook her head. DINGALING

My phone rang, I picked up.

"Hey its Rocky I don't feel like talking so deal with it. Leave a message, and well if you don't know when then you are a fucking weirdo." Then I pressed a button on my phone that made a beep noise and CeCe and me silently laughed while we listened to the person trying to leave a message.

"Hey sexy, it's Gunther! I got released from prison this morning so we are having a welcome back party! So you and CeCe gotta come alright? Okay and bring some Vodka! Buh-bye!" then he hung up.

I guess we're going to party.


	3. Chapter 3

Shake it up fan fiction

Chapter 3

Hey guys! This chapter is kinda short but I hope you like it Pretty please leave reviews

CeCe's POV

"Hey Deuce, you have any Vodka?" I asked as I walked into his room. He was sitting on his bed and his dad was talking to him in a loud voice.

_Fuck! I just asked my boyfriend if he had any Vodka IN FRONT OF HIS FATHER! I panicked._

"I mean do you have a Parana?" I Said.

_What a fucking horrible lie! _I thought.

"Um… no I hate fish." Deuce said still staring at his father.

"Tell me the truth young man! Did you throw a party last night?" His dad was practically yelling by now.

_How the hell did he find out about the party? _

"NO DAD! NOW GET OUT! I PROMISE I DIDN'T THROW A PARTY!" Deuce yelled standing up and pointing to the door. I moved over to the wall. I wasn't even sure if his father had noticed me as he stormed out of the room.

I closed the door lightly behind me and walked over to where Deuce was sitting on his bed.

"What's wrong? How did he find out? I am really sorry I couldn't come home and clean with you after but Rocky was too drunk to be left in a room by her-self." I hoped he wasn't mad at me.

"It's alright C. My neighbors heard the loud music and when my parents got home from their trip they heard all about it. My stupid fucking neighbors said there was loud music, and crazy people." Deuce said taking me onto his lap. Then our lips met. Every time we kissed the whole world felt right, when I was even in the same room as him I felt complete. We kissed for probably ten more minutes before my phone rang.

**Ringalingalingalingalinnnngg**

My phone's ringtone chimed while I got up to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked

"CeCe! I dunno if you heard! But I was released from prison and we are having a party, I told Rocky to bring Vodka so you can bring a keg o' beer! Alright bu-beeeee?"

"Yeah. Bu-bye" I hated talking to Gunther on the phone. His voice was even more obnoxious over a speaker.

"Gunther is having a party tonight. Can you help me get a keg of beer? I probably won't be able to carry it." I asked Deuce who had gotten up and was changing his shirt. There was a wet spot in my panties when I saw his tan abs.

"Yeah. I can get one from my uncle. Let's go." He said and walked over to me took my hand and we walked out of his house together. I really liked being with him. We were not going to Gunther's party tonight, I had a special date planned. I smiled at the thought. Tonight I was taking him on a picnic, and I was going to tell him I loved him.

Deuce's POV

Holy shit, how am I going to get out of going to this party? I have dinner reservations at the best resteraunt in town! I'm going to tell CeCe I love her. It's true. I love her so much it hurts to look at her knowing she doesn't know that I love her.

"You know CeCe, we don't have to go to the party. Gunther can get someone else to bring beer. The thing is I have dinner reservations at the Silver Summit." I said as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"The SILVER SUMMIT? Of course we don't have to go to the party!" she said. She looked so hot when she was excited.

We walked to the subway station and got on the train. She sat next to me holding my hand, looking around at all of the different people. Sometimes she would point at someone and comment on their hair, or what they were wearing. But I didn't care, I just loved being with her.

"Do you have a reservation, sir?" the hostess at the restaurant asked us with an up turned nose, Not the most desirable sight.

"Yeah, deuce (insert deuce's last name)" I said.

She led us through the restaurant to a booth in the far back. We ate pasta and salad while we chatted about school and stuff. Every time she stopped talking I had an opening to tell her that I loved her, but I was just too much of a chicken.

Hope you liked it, Rocky's POV next, yay! Review please, it would mean a lot


End file.
